1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage, transport and lift skid assembly for a blowout preventer.
2. Prior Art
Blowout preventers are known devices which are used with downhole exploration and production for oil and gas. Blowout preventers are typically installed at the surface of a well and are a series of valves and controls which are automatically implemented under certain conditions.
In the case of drilling exploration, a blowout preventer is transported to a desired drilling site and installed during assembly of the drilling rig. The blowout preventer may be transported to the drilling site on a flatbed trailer. After the drilling operation has been completed, the entire rig is disassembled and all of the equipment is transported to another location.
Blowout preventers may be located and placed in various locations over a well center line. In some operations, the blowout preventer is located over the well center line, above a sub base structure of the well rig and below a spaced drill or rig floor.
In at least one configuration, the blowout preventer is installed at the surface of the wellhead beneath the drilling platform which is spaced above and parallel to the ground surface. Accordingly, the blowout preventer is transported to the site, moved from a horizontal position to a vertical position and then connected to the well. Thereafter, it may be necessary to disassemble the entire rig and move all of the components. The blowout preventer may be moved and transported in and out of position over the well head as seen in Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/023,943 (Pat. Publ. No. 2015/0068726) entitled Blowout Preventer Transport and Handling System, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Different blowout preventers have different configurations such that the height will vary depending on the chosen blowout preventer. Additionally, the width or circumferential dimensions will vary depending on the selected blowout preventer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a combination storage, transport and lift skid assembly for a blowout preventer which would facilitate storage and transportation to and from a well site.
It would also be desirable to provide a storage, transport and lift skid assembly for a blowout preventer that would translate the blowout preventer between a horizontal storage and transport position and a vertical installation position.
It would also be desirable to provide a storage, transport and lift skid assembly for a blowout preventer that would accommodate various sizes and various dimensions of blowout preventers.
It would also be desirable to provide a storage, transport and lift skid assembly for a blowout preventer that would provide an adjustable cradle attachable to the blowout preventer wherein the cradle would be used to lift the blowout preventer from the assembly.